Monkey Lab
I was thinking of a monkey lab just like btd5 ios but w/better upgrades and new ones Tacks Awesomer Path 1 +1 more spikes in every pile +2 more spikes in every pile +3 more spikes in every pile +4 more spikes in every pile Path 2 Tacks split into 2 pieces Tacks split into 3 pieces Tacks split into 4 pieces Tacks split into 5 piece Path 3 Celestrial Bronze Tacks give +1 damage and +1 more money w/every pop Shimmering Silver Tacks give +2 damage and +2 more money w/every pop Imperial Gold Tacks give +3 damage and +3 more money w/every pop Poptastic Platnium give +4 damage and +4 more money w/every pop Path 4 Tacks make bloons go 1/4 the distance they traveled back Tacks make bloons go 1/3 the distance they traveled back Tacks make bloons go 1/2 the distance they traveled back Tacks make them go all the way back to the beginning Going Bananas Path 1 Bananas give double the money Bananas give triple the money Bananas give quadruple the money Bananas give quintiple the money Path 2 Bananas give health +1 Bananas give health +2 Bananas give health +3 Bananas give health +5 Path 3 Bananas make bloons slip 1/4 the distance they traveled back Bananas make bloons slip 1/3 the distance they traveled back Bananas make bloons slip 1/2 the distance they traveled back Bananas make bloons slip all the way to the beginning Path 4 Bananas make monkeys work 15% faster Bananas make monkeys work 20% faster Bananas make monkeys work 50% faster Bananas make monkeys work 100% faster Darts Domination Path 1 Darts explode a radius 2x the size of the dart itself Darts explode a radius 3x the size of the dart itself Darts explode a radius 4x the size of the dart itself Darts explode a radius 5x the size of the dart itself Path 2 Celestrial Bronze pops +1 layers and gives +1 money Shimmering Silver pops +2 layers and gives +2 money Imperial Gold pops +3 layers and gives +3 money Poptastic Platnium pop +4 layers and gives +4 money Path 3 Darts make bloons go back 1/4 the distance they traveled Darts make bloons go back 1/3 the distance they traveled Darts make bloons go back 1/2 the distance they traveled Darts make bloons go back all the way Path 4 Darts split into 2 pieces Darts split into 3 pieces Darts split into 4 pieces Darts split into 5 pieces If you have more ideas for 4 paths and 4 upgrades on the Monkey Lab which is basically a prenium store w/upgrades and takes monkey money to pay instead post it on the comment section so I can edit it later on. Thomas Quang Bui [samurai short range with insanely powerful upgrade.path 1]longer range increases range cost easy275]medium350] hard 450] proper training increases attack speed and range]easy 150] medium 215] hard 275] sonic pierce can pop frozen bloons ]easy500]medium625]hard695] massive range and power can pop lead and entire ceramic bloons ]3000 easy]4000 medium]hard 5500]ifinite pierce wielded with the essence the sun god ] 75000 easy]90000 medium]125000] can destroy any and every bloon on the field]]]